Human Doll
by reraibussu
Summary: Aku kesepian.


Kuroko No Basuke — Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Human Doll — ReRaibu

AWAS! fic ini mengandung kadar OOC tingkat tinggi, TYPO yang bertebaran dimana-mana, tanpa EYD, serta kekurangan-kekurangan lain yang mungkin tidak dapat dimaafkan.

.

 **Fanfic ini hanya fiksi belaka, bila ada kesamaan kejadian pasti hanya kebetulan semata.**

.

* * *

Bunyi pintu kelas yang terbuka pelan, membuat semua kepala menoleh kesatu arah bersamaan. Tak ada suara yang terucap, semua bibir terkunci rapat, senyap menyelimuti seisi ruang. Kelas berdinding putih itu hening. Sang guru menaikkan kacamatanya dengan ujung jari sebelum berdehem.

"Terlambat lagi, Kuroko- _san_?"tanyanya, tampa ada niat menghakimi. Sementara tatapan teman sekelas yang ditanya menunjukkan raut masa bodoh, sebelum kembali pada pekerjaan awal mereka.

Pemuda dengan surai sewarna langit musim panas hanya mengangguk tak perduli dengan wajah datar. Aura aneh memancar redup dari tubuhnya yang berhawa keberadaan cukup rendah.

Sang pengajar menghela nafas sebelum mempersilahkan pemuda bertubuh mungil itu duduk ditempatnya.

.

.

.

Pria dengan surai hijau itu menatap jam dinding dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Jemari panjang dibalut perban putih miliknya mengetuk-ngetuk meja tak sabar, sementara anak didiknya sedang asik mengerjakan tugas yang ia beri sedari tadi.

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka membuatnya segera menolehkan kepalanya.

Pria itu segera berdiri dari kursinya saat melihat siapa yang tiba. "Kuroko- _san_ , apa terjadi sesuatu? Tak biasanya kau telat selama ini,"ujarnya kemudian. Bukan ia sok perhatian, hanya saja ia mendapat amanat untuk menjaga anak didiknya yang satu itu dengan lebih dibanding yang lain.

Pemuda dengan surai biru muda itu hanya diam. Sang guru bahkan berfikir jika dia tidaklah bernafas, karena ia lebih terlihat bak patung Yunani didepan pintu.

"Baik aku mengert _nanodayo_ ,"putusnya sepihak. "Sebaiknya kau segera duduk dikursimu dan mengeluarkan bukumu."

Pemuda itu menurut tanpa membalas. Membuat bisik-bisik disekitarnya semakin mengeras.

.

.

.

"Midorima- _sensei_ ,"suara lirih terdengar memanggilnya, pria tinggi berkacamata itu berjingkat kaget.

"Kuroko- _san_ , kau membuatku takut _nanodayo_ ,"ujarnya setelah tau siapa yang bicara.

"Maaf." Balasan terlalu datar keluar dengan lancar dari bibir pucatnya, membuat Midorima menghela nafas.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Aku mau pinjam kunci lab, _sensei_. Dipelajaran yang lalu aku tidak ikut praktek."

Mengerti maksud muridnya, pria tinggi dengan jemari diperban itu segera mengeluarkan dompet kataknya untuk mencari kunci yang dimaksud.

"Jangan pulang malam,"pesannya sembari memberi kunci yang dimaksud.

.

.

.

Ruang luas itu begitu sepi, kumpulan meja-meja panjang berjajar rapi ditengah ruang, sementara dipinggir-pinggirnya tertata rapi almari-almari kayu besar dan lemari-lemari kaca bening.

Pemuda mungil dengan kulit seputih susu itu hanya membawa sebuah buku catatan, satu pensil, dan sebuah penghapus.

Kakinya bergerak lancar untuk menuju ke ujung ruang, tempat dimana ada sebuah ruang yang berisi berbagai macam peralatan yang mungkin takkan dia butuhkan.

Beruntungnya ruangan itu tak dikunci.

Mata besarnya yang berwarna biru muda dapat melihat begitu banyak debu diruangan itu. Ruang berukuran lebih sempit dari ruang klub sastra itu penuh terisi kardus-kardus tua dengan bau lapuk yang menyengat. Bahkan meski begitu, tangan putihnya tetap bergerak lincah menggali ditempat hampir gelap tersebut. Cahaya mentari sore mencoba menyelinap masuk dari sela-sela ventilasi yang ditutup paksa dengan potongan kayu.

Sekian menit berkutat dengan debu dan kardus, akhirnya ia mulai menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Itu sebuah boneka biasa. Atau begitulah yang ia pikir. Tanpa pikir panjang Kuroko segera menariknya keluar dari tumpukan terbawah dan membawanya keluar.

Membawa benda berukuran lebih besar darinya membuatnya sedikit kesusahan. Untunglah dengan usaha yang cukup keras ia akhirnya dapat mendaratkan boneka itu diatas meja praktek.

Boneka itu tertutupi oleh plastik bening. Tangan Kuroko yang hendak membuka plastik penutupnya segera ia tarik kembali, sebelum ia berlari ke wastafel terdekat untuk mencuci tangan dan mengambil sarung tangan plastik dari dalam lemari kayu.

Dengan hati-hati ia buka plastik pembungkusnya perlahan. Dan itu membuat wajah indah didalamnya terlihat jauh lebih indah. Disinari dengan cahaya mentari sore, surai emas yang lembut terlihat berkilau sementara iris sewarna madu seolah berpendar dan melihat kedalam kejiwanya.

Kuroko memiringkan kepala sebelum tangan berbalut sarung tangan ketat itu menyentuh wajah mulus yang terbaring indah diatas meja praktek. Bibir Kuroko terbuka tutup. Bahkan hanya mengelus permukaan pipinya dengan tangan dilapisi sarung tangan pun Kuroko tau, jika kulit kenyal nan lembut ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diciptkana oleh benda sintetik buatan manusia.

Kuroko mengigit bibirnya dengan keras, dan membawa jemarinya untuk menelusuri lebih lanjut wajah indah disana. Mulai dari hidung segitiga sempurna yang menjulang indah hingga bibir penuh dengan warna merah muda yang menggoda, kemudian turun pada jakun keras dan dada bidang nan indah. Tangannya bahkan mulai bergetar tak karuan saat jemari lembutnya menyentuh otot padat diperut boneka itu.

Dan itu hanya sampai pinggang.

Benar.

Bagian bawahnya tak ada.

Bagian pinggul kebawah hilang.

Wajah kuroko berubah masam saat tau hal itu.

Tapi tak masalah, begitu pikirnya.

Buku catatan yang sebelumnya bahkan ia pikir tak akan diperlukan segera ia ambil dengan terburu-buru, begitu juga dengan pensil dan penghapusnya.

Tangan mungil dan jemari kurusnya lincah menari atas kertas kosong. Pikirannya segera penuh berbagai hal. Sementara objek yang tadi ia amati diam-diam menggerakkan mata untuk melihatnya.

.

.

.

Midorima terkejut.

Ia bahkan berfikir jika mungkin saja ada yang salah dengan kacamatanya atau mungkin kacamatanya retak tanpa ia ketahui. Maksudnya ada apa gerangan dengan Kuroko Tetsuya? Si siswa yang sudah bertahun-tahun(sejak sekolah dasar) dicap sebagai 'Si Yang Selalu Terlambat' kini bisa duduk tenang ditempatnya seolah tak pernah terlambat sebelum-sebelumnya.

Dan bukan hanya sang guru saja yang kaget. Seluruh kelas pun juga merasa begitu. Aneh.

Memutuskan untuk tak terlalu memperdulikan hal itu, Midorima segera menyuruh semua muridnya untuk membawa buku dan alat tulisnya menuju lab.

.

.

.

Kuroko duduk diam dibangku paling depan, disamping kiri—kanannya tak ada siapapun. Lebih tepatnya ia tak diajak masuk kedalam kelompok manapun dan ia sendiri tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan hal itu.

Pikiran kuroko melalang buana pada sosok dengan surai emas yang beberapa hari terakhir membuatnya betah berlama-lama duduk di lab sambil menghambiskan jatah buku tulis untuk satu semesternya. Tangan mungilnya sudah gatal untuk kembali mengoreskan pensil diatas kertas guna mengambarkan lekuk indanh sang pirang, yang Kuroko tau berkode _name_ 'Kise'.

Kuroko bahkan pernah mengenggam jemari besar Kise hanya untuk membandingkan dengan jemarinya, dan hebatnya jemari Kise sama sekali tidak dingin. Satu-satunya masalah mungkin hanya gelang menyebalkan ditangan kirinya yang memuat kode namanya yang membuat tubuh mulus nan indah tanpa cacat Kise terlihat sedikit buruk.

Terlalu banyak melamun membuat Kuroko tidak mendengar jika mereka sudah diperbolehkan mengambil boneka untuk praktek. Dan itu membuat Kise'nya diambil orang. Kuroko menggeram sebelum berjalan karah meja kelompok yang mendapat Kise tersebut.

"Um~ ada apa Kuroko- _kun_?"tanya si kacamata yang Kuroko tak mau repot-repot mengingat namanya.

"Milikku,"ujar Kuroko datar sembari menunjuk Kise yang teronggok indah diatas meja praktek.

Yang paling tinggi diantara mereka menggeram "Bagaimana kau bisa bilang ini milikmu sedang kami yang mendapatkannya lebih dulu."

Kuroko mengepalkan tangan "Aku yang membawanya keluar dari gudang."

Temannya yang berambut panjang menyela, "Dan kau pikir aku perduli?! Tentu saja tidak. Kami yang pertama mendapatkannya jadi ini milik kami. Kenapa kau tidak pergi dan mencari yang lain saja!"

Tubuh Kuroko bergetar sebelum mendorong gadis tinggi itu hingga jatuh terjungkal. "Itu milikku!"serunya lantang.

"KUROKO TETSUYA!"

Suara bentakkan dari belakang tubuhnya membuat Kuroko membalikkan badan.

"Aku tidak mengerti ada apa denganmu,"gumam sang guru sambil membantu murid perempuannya yang menangis senggukan karena didorong Kuroko.

"Tapi, _sensei_. Kise itu milikku,"jawab Kuroko tenang.

Midorima menghela nafas "Dengar, Kuroko. Itu hanya sepotong boneka. Coba kau cari di lemari lain, kau mungkin akan menemukan boneka lain yang lebih baik."

"Tidak mau."

"Hanya untuk praktek Kuroko. Atau aku akan memberimu surat peringatan dan mendatangkan orangtuamu kemari."

Kuroko tak menjawab, namun kedua kakinya mulai menjauh.

.

.

.

Kuroko mencari boneka yang menurut standarnya bagus. Bahkan meski materi yang akan mereka bahas ialah mengenai organ dalam manusia. Memang Kuroko perduli?

Kuroko tadi sudah menemukan dua boneka berukuran besar. Yang satu bersurai ungu dengan sebagian kulit wajah yang dikelupas, dan itu tentu saja tidak akan masuk dalam standarnya, belum lagi ukurannya terlalu besar untuk bisa ia bawa dengan tubuh mungilnya. Lalu yang satunya bersurai biru tua, yang ini bahkan lebih parah, seluruh tubuhnya tak memiliki kulit, seolah dikuliti hidup-hidup.

Kini didepannya sebuah boneka indah dengan surai merah _maroon_ bermodel spike terlihat. pupilnya cukup aneh sementara kedua iris matanya berbeda warna. Merasa aura aneh nan mencekam, cepat-cepat Kuroko menutup lemari tersebut.

"Kenapa … rasanya pernah lihat ya …"gumamnya sebelum mulai melangkah mencari boneka yang lain.

"Kuroko- _san_ ,"panggil gurunya. Kuroko bahkan tak menoleh saat pria dengan surai sewarna daun itu memanggilnya.

"Tolong segera pilih bonekamu. Kita tak boleh terlalu lama membuang-buang waktu, _nanodayo_."

Kuroko mendengus.

.

.

.

Kuroko bahkan tak menyentuh boneka yang ia letakkan diatas meja prakteknya.

Jemarinya lebih sibuk menggoreskan pensil diatas buku catatannya.

Gurunya bahkan sudah lelah menyuruhnya untuk menyelesaikan tugasya.

Kuroko lebih memilih berputar-putar keseluruh ruangan untuk melihat organ dalam boneka-boneka yang dibongkar oleh teman-teman kelasnya.

Boneka miliknya sendiri malah masih mulus didalam plastik pembungkusnya tanpa tersentuh seujung jari pun. Midorima sendiri sepertinya sudah terlalu lelah untuk menegur tingkah Kuroko.

"Kuroko, kurasa kau harus kembali ketempatmu sekarang. Midorima- _sensei_ tampaknya sudah berada diambang batasnya,"tegur Akashi Seijuro. Pemuda dengan iris sewarna delima masak itu menatap Kuroko yang tengah merecoki kelompoknya dengan lembut. Kuroko tak menjawab namun menuruti apa yang diperintahkan oleh calon penerus keluarga Akashi tersebut. Toh pekerjaannya sudah selesai.

.

.

.

Bahkan meski catatannya yang sudah sangat lengkap ia berikan pada sang _sensei_ tetap saja pekerjaannya tidak diterima. Alsannya simpel, tingkah Kuroko menganggu konsentrasi belajar teman-temannya.

Kuroko mendengus.

Lebih dari setengah jam ia habiskan untuk mengumpati teman sekelasnya dan guru hijaunya dalam hati.

Bonekanya bahkan masih terbungkus plastik bening.

Iris sewarna langit birunya menatap boneka itu dengan teliti. Surainya terdiri dari dua warna, merah tua dibagian puncak dan hitam pekat dibagian ujung, gradasi yang indah tercipta ditengah. Sementara irisnya sendiri berwarna merah. Tak ada yang salah dengan bonekanya.

Kulitnya mulus dan kencang berwarna kecoklatan terbakar matahari, hidungnya mancung (terlalu mancung malahan), pipinya tirus meski tidak kurus, sementara bibirnya cukup berisi, begitu juga dengan tubuhnya yang padat penuh otot. Sosok itu bahkan terlalu sempurna. Untuk dia bongkar.

Garis-garis halus sebagai tanda bagian yang dapat dibongkar terlihat sangat halus, seolah dikerjakan begitu hati-hati agar boneka itu tetap terlihat sangat hidup dan nyata.

Kuroko bahkan yakin, jika boneka telanjang ini dipakaikan pakaian yang bagus dan ditinggal didepan halte bus pasti akan banyak orang yang mengelilinginya untuk sekedar melihat sosoknya. Seperri teman-teman kelasnya tadi yang curi-curi pandang untuk melihat bonekanya yang sempurna.

Kuroko menghela nafas sebelum mulai bersiap membongkar bonekanya.

"Maaf, bukannya aku mau melakukan ini, tapi ini karena tugas. Tolong mengertilah. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau melakukan hal ini. kau terlalu indah soalnya,"ujar Kuroko pada boneka didepannya sebelum mulai melepas plastik pembungkusnya.

Tangan mungilnya mulai dengan menelusuri garis halus disisi kanan pelipis boneka itu dan membukanya, membuatnya dapat melihat bagaimana bagian dalam boneka itu bila kulitnya dibuka. Semuanya berwarna merah dengan sedikit warna putih yang Kuroko kira adalah tulang, Kuroko juga dapat melihat beberapa garis otot disana.

Kuroko segera membawa buku catatannya mendekat dan mulai mengambar apa yang terlihat disana.

Terlalu sibuk dengan tugasnya membuat pemuda itu bahka tak sadar jika mentari sudah tengelam. Untunglah lampu labnya otomatis menyala.

"Kagami Taiga,"gumam Kuroko saat ia menyentuh lempengan logam tipis yang dikalungkan bersama dengan cincin dileher jenjang boneka bersurai dwi warna tersebut.

Kening Kuroko berkerut. Tak mengira jika kode name boneka itu benar-benar lengkap. Bukan hanya nama depannya saja. tapi juga nama belakangnya.

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka mengejutkan Kuroko. Pensilnya bahkan sampai terlempar saking kagetnya.

"Sudah kuduga kau masih disini,"ucap sosok yang baru masuk.

"Midorima- _sensei_ ,"gumam Kuroko setelah mengambil pensilnya yang jatuh.

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang, untuk tidak pulang malam."

"Tapi, inikan masih jam—"dan ucapan Kuroko tak pernah bisa selesai karena saat ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang ia mendapati jam didinding sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam.

Kuroko mengumpat dalam hati.

"Sebaiknya kau segera pulang, biar aku yang membereskan semua kekacauanmu disini."

Kuroko mengangguk dan cepat-cepat berlari kearah pintu.

Namun, belum sampai Kuroko menarik ganggang pintu sang guru kembali bicara.

"Aku tak tau apa yang kau kerjakan dan apa yang terjadi pada hidupmu diluar sekolah tapi kuharap kau baik-baik saja."

Dan seperti biasa. Kuroko tak menjawab.

.

.

.

Kuroko berjalan dijalanan padat Tokyo dengan mimik wajah aneh.

'Bukankah tadi … boneka bersurai biru tua itu tak ada disana, lalu kenapa bisa ada disana? Perasaan aku tidak mengeluarkannya, apa lagi sampai meletakkannya dikursi belakang. Apa mungkin ada yang mau berbuat iseng padaku?'pikir Kuroko sembari berjalan pulang.

Tangannya yang bebas merogoh kedalam tas sekolahnya, guna mencari buku catatan yang ia gunakan untuk mengambar.

Bukunya sudah sangat tipis. Mungkin hanya tersisa sepuluh lembar saja dari tebal asli buku tersebut. Sementara sisanya sudah habis ia sobek.

Jemari berbalut kulit pucat miliknya menelusuri kertas berpola yang ia pegang.

Goresan pensilnya sangat lembut, seolah begitu nyata.

Kuroko tersenyum.

Akan ia pajang Kagami- _san_ didinding kamarnya. Seperti, bagaimana dia memajang Kise- _san_ disana.

.

.

.

" _Tadaima_ ~"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban. Dan yang mengucap salam sama sekali tak perduli. Seolah semunya berjalan sebagai mana wajarnya. Kaki berbalut celana hitam itu melangkah masuk setelah sebelumnya melepas sepatunya. Bunyi pintu yang ia geser agar menutup memantulkan suaranya dan membuat riuh keadaan yang aslinya sepi.

Pemuda bersurai biru muda itu berjalan santai. Melewati potret dirinya kala kecil bersama sang nenek yang tersenyum sembari mengangkat ubi bakar.

Ia terus berjalan hingga sampai diruang yang menjadi kamar tidurnya.

Pintunya ia buka dan itu membuatnya dapat melihat bagaimana keadaan kamarnya.

Kuroko segera melangkah masuk saat mendapati suara pintu rumahnya yang bergeser.

Bunyi derap langkah terdengar kemudian sebelum teriakan yang tidak dia sukai datang "Tetsuya, kau sudah pulang, sayang?"

Kuroko mendengus. Ia dapat mendengar bunyi 'klik-klik' tanda ibunya menyalakan berbagai macam lampu dirumahnya.

Cepat-cepat Kuroko naik keatas ranjangnya sebelum mulai menyelimuti dirinya.

Bunyi derap langkah beriringan terdengar menaiki tangga, sebelum 'klak' ringan tanda pintu kamarnya terbuka terdengar.

"Ya, ampun~ dia sudah tidur saja. Padahal masih jam segini. Apa dia tidak belajar?"

"Sudahlah, sayang. Biarkan saja, Tetsuya mungkin memiliki hari yang berat disekolahnya,"balas suara maskulin yang Kuroko yakin datang dari ayahnya.

Dan setelah pintu kamarnya tertutup. Semuanya kembali hening.

Kuroko memejamkan mata sembari memeluk tas sekolahnya. Tubuhnya terasa hangat karena ia menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut. Bahkan meski ia terlihat bodoh karena belum ganti pakaian, ia tak perduli.

Dalam diam ia menangis. Ia rindu neneknya. Sosok yang selalu menemaminya. Sosok yang lebih berherga dari pada orangtuanya.

Kuroko meringis.

Ia kesepian.

.

.

.

Midorima khawatir. Pasalnya sudah hampir empat hari Kuroko tidak masuk sekolah. Dihubungi pun tak ada kabar. Meski ia mendengar desas-desus dari siswinya (yang tidak dapat dipertanggung jawabkan kebenarannya) jika Kuroko ikut orangtuanya bekerja di luar negeri, tepatnya di Hong Kong. Dan kalau pun iya, mengapa mereka tidak memberi kabar ke pihak sekolah?

Midorima sendiri kemarin sudah mampir ke kediaman Kuroko. Tapi tak membuahkan apapun, malahan dia menjadi sasaran curhat ibu-ibu disana karena keluarga Kuroko yang dianggap jarang bergaul karena terlalu sibuk bekerja.

Midorima menghela nafas sebelum pandangannya teralih pada pintu ruangannya yang diketuk pelan.

"Silahkan masuk,"ucapnya.

Knop pintu yang dibuka membuat pintu ruangannya berdecit pelan.

Dan Midorima kaget, melihat siapa yang masuk.

.

.

.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Midorima- _sensei_ ,"ujar pria tua didepannya. Garis-garis halus tampak nyata diujung matanya.

Midorima tersenyum formal. Tak mau cari masalah pada pria didepannya.

"Ada keperluan apa Akashi- _sama_ sampai repot-repot mengunjungi saja?"tanyanya sopan.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya senang saat Seijuro bilang kalau penciptanya yang menjadi pengajar di sekolahnya, jadi aku kemari hanya untuk berkunjung."

Midorima diam. Ia tiba-tiba teringat akan Akashi Masaomi yang memintanya membuat duplikat anaknya, karena ia merasa kepribadian anaknya akan membuat tercemar garis kerutuanan bangsawan Akashi. Midorima juga ingat, jika ia bahkan meminta hampir ribuan mayat untuk digunakan membuat Akashi Seijuro versi baru yang sesuai standart Akasi Masaomi.

"Saya harap anda kemari benar-benar hanya untuk berkunjung."

"Tentu saja, tentu saja." pria itu tersenyum sebari mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. "Kau fikir aku kesini untuk apa lagi?"tanyanya dengan senyum yang mencurigakan.

Membuat Midorima mendecih dalam hati.

.

.

.

Langkahnya ringan seringan bulu. Sementara matanya yang dilapisi dengan kacamata khusus menatap awas kesekitar.

Lorong panjang itu gelap dan angin dingin yang entah berhembus dari mana membuat tubuh ringkih dibalut pakaian serba hitam itu sedikit bergetar.

'Sedikit lagi,'pikirnya.

Tinggal dua belokan dan dia akan tiba ditujuannya.

.

.

.

Ia sudah membawa kunci duplikat untuk ruang yang akan ia masuki. Setelah memutar knop dan membuka pintu. Tubuh kecil itu segera melesat masuk kedalam.

Dari dalam ia dapat mendegar bunyi gonggongan anjing penjaga dan kilatan senter yang diarahkan satpam sekolah. Ia mengumpat pelan, sebelum tubuh kurusnya makin merapat kesisi almari.

Tubuh kurus itu berjinjit dan mulai menghitung almari mana yang akan dia buka. Setelah tau dimana tujuannya, ia pun segera mengeluarkan kawat tipis dan jepit rambut dari sakunya, dan mulai membobol lemari tersebut. Saat terdengar bunyi 'klik' ia hampir saja memekik kegirangan.

Tangannya yang kurus membuka lemari dan mulai mencari apa yang ia butuhkan.

.

.

.

Ia kembali berjalan dengan berjinjit perlahan-lahan.

Benda besar dipunggungnya cukup terasa berat. Namun tak ia perdulikan.

'Sebentar lagi,'pikirnya.

Ia hanya harus melempar apa yang ia bawa keluar dari tembok sekolah dan memanjat tembok untuk kabur, kemudian semuanya selesai.

Ia tersenyum samar.

Setelah ini ia takkan sendiri lagi.

"Ber …"

Tangannya yang hampir terangkat mendadak diam. Tergantung diudara.

Iris sewarna langit musim panasnya melebar sempurna.

Ia yakin. Sangat yakin. Jika lokasi yang ia pilih adalah titik buta hampir semua kamera CCTV yang ada disekolahnya. Dan satpam skolah pun tak mungkin tau jika dia disini, karena ia tetap diam dan tak terlihat seperti biasanya.

Tubuh kurus itu bergetar. Sudah cukup dua beban yang ia bawa. Ia tak sanggup jika harus mendapat kejutan lain setelah sampai sejauh ini.

"Ber … … … henti … … "lirih, bisikan yang terdengar bersama dengan hembusan angin itu membuatnya merinding. Segera saja ia balikkan badannya. Dan bunyi 'srak-srak' halus terdengar bak seruan maut.

"Siapa?"tanyanya berbisik. Ia bahkan tak yakin jika yang diujung sana akan mendengar ucapannya.

"Si … siapa?!"ucapnya lagi, penuh kengerian. Suaranya bergetar dan ia seolah mendengar lolongan panjang dari dalam otaknya.

"Dai … ki …" kini bisikan lain terdengar. Tapi begitu dekat dari tempatnya.

Dengan patah-patah ia menoleh, pada apa yang dibawanya.

"?"

Si dwi warna yang ia ambil dari lab biologi tengah menitikan air mata. Dipipi mulusnya terlihat adanya jejak lelehan air mata. Dan itu membuatnya segera melempar karung tempatnya menempatkan dua boneka didalamnya.

Tubuhnya jatuh, lututnya lemas, sedang kepalanya pusing. Pemilik surai sewarna langit itu tak mampu memperoses apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi.

Terutama saat ia melihat dengan mata-kepalanya sendiri bagaimana boneka yang seharusnya benda mati itu merangkak dengan terseok-seok untuk pergi dari karung ketat yang membelengunya.

Ia ingat.

Ia hanya membawa setengah dari kedua tubuh itu saja. Benar.

Ia meninggalkan tubuh bawah Kagami dilab, sedang tubuh Kise hanya setengah yang ia bawa keluar dari gudang.

Kuroko memeluk lututnya. Dengan tatapan kosong tak percaya. "Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku pasti sudah gila,"gumamnya samabil menatap nanar.

Sementara indra pendengarannya sayup-sayup mendengar suara rintihan, dan lambat laun menjadi jeritan dari arah si surai emas yang masih tergeletak ditempat.

"Dai … … ki …" suara lirih dari si surai dwi warna yang merangkak terseok membuat Kuroko kembali menatap kearah depan.

Hanya untuk melihat siluet hitam, tinggi, dan besar berlari kearahnya.

Tanpa sempat untuk memekik.

Ia merasa dunianya runtuh.

Tidak!

Lebih tepatnya ia yang runtuh.

Ia dapat melihat bagaimana tubuhnya kaku dengan leher yang mengeluarkan darah. Sementara kepalanya sendiri berada jauh dan teronggok tak berdaya diatas tanah.

Di titik dimana ia harusnya sudah tak berpikir. Ternyata ia masih sadar.

Ia masih dapat melihat bagaimana suara raungan si aneh dengan surai biru tua itu menggelegar dan membuat kepalanya berputar. Kapak besar terlihat diayun-ayunkan ke segala penjuru dengan acak olehnya.

"Dai … ki …"rintihan Kagami membuat si aneh itu segera berlari kearahnya. Sebelum menjerit,"TIDAK!" dengan begitu kencang. Sementara isakan si surai emas semakin mengeras.

Suara dua orang yang mendekat terdengar. Diambang batas antara hidup dan mati Kuroko berharap. Untuk sekali ini saja. Agar ia masih dapat melihat cahaya di ufuk timur, pagi nanti.

Dua orang itu mendekat kearahnya. Samar-samar Kuroko melihat, dan samar-samar pula Kuroko mendengar. Sesuatu yang yang gemerisik dan tidak jelas.

Sebelum semuanya memudar. Dan kembali pada kekosongan.

.

.

.

' _Aku kesepian.'_

.

.

.

* * *

fin


End file.
